As is already well known, electronic devices, such as a mobile communication terminal (smartphone), electronic organizer, personal digital assistant, television (TV), and laptop computer, have become important and necessary means for transmitting information that changes rapidly in modern society.
A trend with such electronic devices is the realizing of miniaturization, slimness, high grip property, and light weight in consideration of transportability by a user, and various accessories are being introduced in accordance with the trend.
As the result, mobile electronic devices now provide convenience in user operations through a graphical user interface (GUI) environment and various multimedia based on a web environment by satisfying demands for miniaturization, light weight, multi-function, and multi-purpose.
In addition, structures of the mobile electronic devices are developing to provide a high data communication function as well as a voice communication function. Accordingly services using a wireless communication technology can be provided for transmitting data at a high speed to respond to the increasing requirements of consumers.
Accordingly, general mobile electronic devices have to be equipped with a data input/output device, speaker, microphone, and antenna. In mobile electronic devices, such as a recent smartphone, a virtual keyboard displayed in a touch screen is used as a data input device, a keypad assembly configured with a plurality of keys is omitted, and only one key is provided as a practical data input device. However, in most mobile electronic devices, desired data is still input through the operation of pressing a plurality of keys such as a home key.